Changed destiny
by demonic hellfire
Summary: The kidnapping of Hinata was a success, how will this change effect the Elemental Nations.


I don't own anything

AU of 61394 story Uzumaki Naruto fusion master, Yukari Yotsuki is 61394 oc. Also, note I cannot rap so Killer B will not rap.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"**Tailed Beast talk"**

'**Tailed Beast thoughts'**

Killer B did not like the fact that his brother had assigned him to kidnap a Hyuuga for breeding purposes; he had not been a member of the team talking about the treaty so they would have plausible deniability. As he looked at the Hyuuga compound through a telescope, he noticed that one of the clan members was abusing a blonde little girl. B could tell that the man was a main branch by the lack of a curse seal, as the girl turn around so that B could see her face he nearly dropped his telescope in surprise, the girl looked like a miniature version of his sister Yukari.

Yukari had earned a name for herself during third great shinobi war as the Speed Demon of Kumo. She had clashed against the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and lived to tell the tale. During a mission to infiltrate Konoha she had gone missing and was never seen again now Killer B knew some of what happened. 'Those Hyuuga bastards are going to pay.' B thought to himself.

"**You idiot, your brother did not specify age or gender. So take her and that way you don't piss off your brother and you manage to avoid the guilt of turning one into a breeding machine." **Gyuuki, yelled through the mental connection to B. B nodded Gyuuki reasoning made.

As B snuck towards the Hyuuga compound that night, he made sure avoid being detected as he entered the compound as he made his way to the living quarters of the Hyuuga clan he thought about how easy it was to infiltrate the clan famous for the all seeing eye. 'Arrogant bastards.' B thought.

"**You're one to talk."** Gyuuki shot at B. As they entered the room of the blonde girl he had spied through his telescope, he noticed multiple bruises on her tan body.

'They don't treat their own with much respect do they?' B asked rhetorically in his mind.

"**Might be due to the fact that she is only half Hyuuga, instead of a full one." **Gyuuki said.

Killer B picked up the daughter of his sister and left Konoha. He smirked; he would be able to complete the mission his brother had given him. He knew that his brother would not be cruel enough to make his own niece a breeding machine. He remembered how concerned A had been when he had learned that Yukari had not returned from her mission. It was rare for him to see his brother in such a state as he had seen him that day. It had taken him and Darui to calm A down so that he did not start a Fourth Shinobi War. He realized that by not hedging her he could once in Kumo not only would his brother be in shock, but also he would probably order a blood test to confirm that she was his niece.

As he reached the outskirts of Konoha, he remembered that his brother had given him a three-week time frame and he had already completed his mission in just one week. **"The purges in Kiri probably will give you a chance at get more bloodlines for Kumo." ** Gyuuki stated. B smirked his brother might be pissed that he nearly would started a war with Kiri, but being the Eight-Tails container meant that Kiri nins he encountered would run away from him.

Hyuuga compound, Same time

Hiashi smirked as he walked to the cell holding Yukari Yotsuki. Has he reached her cell in heard the familiar sound of her crying. Yukari after the five years of captivity her skin was ghostly white due to the lack of sunlight. However, the most striking difference was the Birdcage Seal on her forehead something he had done personally. She had song like a canary after the Birdcage had been used to torture her for two days straight.

"Kumo believes you're dead." Hiashi said smiling, he just heard Yukari whimper in response. This did not surprise him she had long lost her ability to able to speak anything understandable.

"It's a shame I figured that your **brother **wouldn't have given up hope even after five years." Hiashi said seeing Yukari flinch at the mention of her brother A the Raikage.

Just then a branch member entered the holding cell area "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your daughter just died."

"So she could not handle our training. Probably a trait she gained from her weak mother." Hiashi saw Yukari glare at him, he active the seal on her forehead causing her to roll up into a ball. "Let's hope that your next child is not as weak." He said smiling sadistically.

Kirigakure two days later

B could not help but laugh as he saw a young Kaguya threating a flower. He approached the boy. "What you doing threating flowers?" B said chuckling.

The boys head turned around "You're laughing at me?" He growled out.

"I'm laughing at the situation not you. Listen I know of the purges and I'm willing to take you to Kumo." B said sincerely.

"How do I know you're not lying?" The boy asked.

"Because my brother is the Raikage." B said smiling.

"If you're lying I'll…" The boy started.

"I don't lie about family and my brother gave me a mission to Konoha not Kiri so I'll have more leeway with you then with the other person I'm taking there." B said his hands at his sides.

As the boy looked at him he said "Led the way."


End file.
